


Tyzula Drabble: Apologize, Ironic

by bendergurl123 (mawmawile)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Arguments, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mawmawile/pseuds/bendergurl123
Summary: I found an old drabble I did. Ty Lee is deciding whether or not she should apologize for an argument she can't remember she was aruging for. Tyzula. Warning: Overuses the word irony and its derivatives. Also what is genre.





	Tyzula Drabble: Apologize, Ironic

**AN: Found this today, and I wrote it in ** ** _July_ ** **. Thought it looked sort of good, so I published it, but I did use the word "irony" and its derivitives too much. Oh well. Also if there's formatting errors, sorry.**

The acrobat wakes up groggily, but holds no intention of going back to sleep, because strangely, Ty Lee isn't tired. Maybe it's the adrenaline from last night. A thought flickers in the girl's mind: 'You should apologize.' Yet, Ty Lee pushes it down and it is ironic.

She pushes the red sheets off her legs and winces at the sharp cold—although it is late spring.

It is ironic because... Well, Ty Lee was never much for yelling (and that had irony laced upon it, too), yet she did a grand old job doing so—yesterday.

The acrobat feels bad for it, though, and sourly wishes to have apologized to the princess earlier, but now is now, Ty Lee guesses. She sighs.

Her feet swing upon the side of the bed and touches the dark, wooden floor. She wishes for carpeting, too. The girl brings herself to stand up, but she sits down immediately. Mainly because Ty Lee doesn't want to go out and she can't stand and think simultaneously (Maybe now her life is just one big irony ironically being ironic).

Ty Lee can't remember for the life of her whatever her little argument with Azula was about. (She recalls Mai smiling, but that's it.) And as Ty Lee thinks more about it, she feels bad about it: really bad. Even though Azula has had... arguments (Ty Lee eventually uses that word, because they never were that in Azula's case) before, they were never with Ty Lee. 'Or Mai,' the acrobat mentally points out, and she knows the princess never liked Mai that much. 'Never liked Mai as much as she liked me,' Ty Lee thinks and a small smile appears on her face, her heart warming. But Ty Lee likes Mai just as much as she likes Azula (even though Ty Lee never felt a romantic want for Mai—).

So Ty Lee smiles and decides to suck it up (she was fine with it, anyways) and apologize. She'd say it's ironic, but Ty Lee is pretty much used to apologizing to Princess Azula at this point.

She rises.

**Author's Note:**

> 2019 thoughts: TY LEE NOOOOOO IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT  
I feel that now I'm older, I have a better capacity for judging the relationships I see. Their friendship in the show certainly wasn't healthy. Not to say that you shouldn't ship it, but that I'm seeing it differently than I did as a kid.


End file.
